Agent Xavier
After the events, or even during the events of OmniRealm Warriors 2, Ethan has embarked on many, many, missions of varying magnitudes. Most of which, these missions involve investigation in a potential threat from another world or such along the lines. This page is for Role-Play versions of Ethan only, as each "Mission" is a roleplay in of itself. Summary Mission: Start!! Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | 6-C, possibly higher Name: Ethan Aliester Xavier Origin: Cataclysm | Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Gender: Male Age: 16-20 depending on the time frame Classification: Human | Human, Saber-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Cataclysm *Identical to canon self Fate/ *Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled at All Mortal and Deity Martial Arts (has the skill Martial Blessing), Proficient Weapon User of many, Enhanced Senses, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Elemental Manipulation (of Fire, Ice, Earth, Air, and Electric kinds), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction (via his Noble Phantasm, as well as Lævatein and other weapons), Extrasensory Perception (via Essentia Awareness, 6th Sense, EoTM(F)), Fire Manipulation (via Lævatein), Duplication (via Card of Cards and Phoebus Catastrophe), Air Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (via Spell Book), Ice Manipulation (via Ice Sign: Icicle Fall), Regeneration Negation (via Gungnir), Energy Manipulation (via bows, can create etheral purple magic arrows), Fear Manipulation and Resistance (with Undies of Terror), Time Stop (via Luna Dial) **Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island Level | Island level (Ranges from C to B++ Strength and B to A Magical Power, able to keep up with or best Archer, Archer EMIYA, Ruler Sherria, and many other Servants in simulations or in the field, though these victories were more due to his abilities and strategies than his actual strength... and a handful of luck. He has even fought Avenger Azure and Foreigner (Vayla 'Vayla' Vayla), almost defeating the former.) Speed: At Least Hypersonic with at least Sub-Relativsitic+ or possibly Relativistic Reactions and Travel Speed (reacts to his own Lightning Dash and Super Signal alone, which makes him 43715x Faster due to the attributes of Energized Lightning, totaling up to Mach 131145 or 15% SoL) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants and has C+ to B Agility, able to keep up with those with A+++ or above Agility), higher with Dash, Wind State, or Lightning State (can traverse farther distances with these methods across his different variants, going up to 2x faster than other Servants in terms of travel speed) Lifting Strength: Class P (Comparable to his canon self) Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Island Class Durability: Large Island Level | Island level (Has C rank Endurance), much Higher with Wall (able to almost completely block attacks or dramatically reduce damage from many impressive Magecrafts that would have been devastating such as Caster Medea's beams, various Scarlet Devil Mansion maids Danmakus, Berserker (SCP-682)'s attacks, even from Noble Phantasms, such as Archer EMIYA's Hrunting and Unlimited Blade Works, Lancer Remilia Scarlet's Gungnir, and theoretically, even Caster Megumin's Explosion, though this is never actually tested, only mathmatically possible, since Mark 3, this has been weakened) Stamina: Comparable to his canon self | Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and as long as Ethan has a steady supply of magical energy, he can keep on fighting. Comparable to his canon self. Range: Comparable to his canon self. | Melee range to extended melee range with most of his abilities. Around 100 to 150 Meters (with Wind State) with Ranged Attacks, 80 Meters when throwing Kanshou or Bakuya Standard Equipment: |-|Cataclysm= Same as his canon self |-|Fate/= Default Xavier Garb *Rank: B *Grants decent defenses to elemental attacks Quieting Knife *Rank: A *When successfully attacking, this knife has the potential to Silence the enemy, making their Magecraft unusable for a limited time. Hammerspace Tech *Rank: A+ *A device that can store many, MANY, items, including the enemy's weapons. He uses this to mostly store his own though. Information Lens *Rank: A+ *Able to analyze the environment or his opponents easily with these contact lens, and a slew of out of combat features Ariana's Amulet *Rank: A+ *It seems like this amulet has the power to get Ethan out of plenty of situations, or succeed when he shouldn't have. Scarlet Devil Mansion These weapons are stolen from Ethan's first dungeon in the world of Fate/, and is where plenty of his main attacks come from after his sudden switch to Mark 3. Lævatein (Repica. Light) +10 *Rank: C *Saber's main weapon. It may just be a replica of the true Noble Phantasm and Divine Construct made from that Planet that rivals the holy spear, Rhongomyniad in power, nor does it tear off the Texture known as the Age of Gods, but it's power is not to be underestimated either. It's said that it feels like felt like it was as hot as the sun. On top of its surprisingly lightweight to a point where Saber attack twice in a slightly more amount of time than he can attack with a regular sword, Laevatein is capable of attacking with searing flames during it's swing to deal intense fire and slashing damage. It's able to block fire and physical attacks with ease as well. **Berserker infused this weapon with another trinket Saber has found in the Mansion known as the Magical Jewel, raising the weapon's Rank from D to C. It gained it's +10 Status from Archer, increasing it's offensive and defensive capabilities minorly. *Abilities **'Loptr Laegjarn (False)': Using the innate and natrual power of the blade, the sword glows orange and red for an instant upon activation. Sacrificing a little of his Mana, Saber instantly can create a 5 meter circle of flame on the ground around him basically on will, not sacrificing any extra movement. The circle lasts about the same time as Jewel Burst. All that goes in will be struck with a searing flame that is as powerful as the sword itself without a wielder, unless heavily resisted with pure endurance and durability against the sword's power itself. Is absolutely pathetic compared to the EX Noble Phantasm of the original. **'Jewel Myriad': With the power of the jewel infused into the sword, the blade shines purple and pink for an instant upon activation. This ability may only be done once per everytime Saber hasn't been in battle for hours, but for a limited amount of time (about enough time to swing 15 times, if he took an interval to defend every five swing), the weapon enables Saber to become 150% faster (about 2.5x) when using it to attack, able to swing five times in the amount of time he could swing twice! Kanshou and Bakuya (Repica. Light) *Rank: D- *Saber's secondary weapons after the Laevatein. Saber initially decided to add them into his arsenal simply due to how he was impressed by Archer's use of them in his very first simulation battle, and the fact they looked really, really, cool. They represent Yin and Yang, and each one is even faster to swing compared go the flame sword, 20% faster, to be exact! They may not be the real Noble Phantasm, but just like Archer's, they have the exact same powers as his Traced ones! With all of this replica weapon stealing, is Saber just another Shirou Emiya that Archer hates so? Maybe, if Saber could convince him, he could train under such a wielder? *Abilities **'Boomerang Throw': Saber can throw one of these weapons up to 80 Meters, using the other weapon to attract it back like a boomerang. If the initial throw misses, it'll retry on the return blow! **'Resistance': Saber gains more physical and magical resistances when holding these two blades together Card of Cards *Rank: D *Saber's main ranged weapon, a pink ethereal looking card that can be throw at enemies for decent slashing and thrusting damage *Abilities **Returning Throw: The card always comes back to Saber, and if reflected, deals half the damage when it come back **Duplication: Sacrificing some of his Mana, Saber can duplicate this thrown weapon up to two times for potential triple the damage! Clarent (Replica.) *Rank: D *Stolen Replica of a Noble Phantasm *Ability **Power Up: Increases his Strength, Endurance, and Agility by one Rank. Caladbolg (Replica.) *Rank: B++ *Stolen Replica of a Noble Phantasm *Ability **'Slashing Wave': Upon hitting an enemy, Saber can choose to make the weapon emit a shockwave of slashing energy to hit all in melee range Critical Throwing Knife x12 *Rank: D *A simple throwing knife of a certain knife wielding maid. It's able to deal an incredible amount of damage at times, surprisingly, despite it's small size. Featherweight Knife x2 *Rank: D *A simple lightweight knife of a certain knife wielding maid, it can be wielded almost as fast as the Laevatein Spell Book *Rank: D *A low level spell book that fires projectiles of 20 meter elemental attacks in a cone shape, or usage on Saber himself. Has about 20 uses. *Abilities **Fire: When this projectile hits enemies, it deals constant fire damage **Water: If this is used on himself or an ally it heals them minorly **Air: The enemy is knocked away 20 meters backwards **Earth: On self, gives minor armor Ice Sign: Icicle Fall *Rank: C *A preferred ranged card that contains an ice spell made by a certain ice wielding maid. It's used when Saber wants to deal elemental damage without the use of his Mana. *'Ability' ***'Icicle Fall': A portal opens up above the enemy to drop down six icicles to deal ice type damage, this doesn't work in melee range. Gungnir (Replica. Quick. Heavy) +10 *Rank: D *A weapon similar to one Saber has seen in his encounters with both Archer and Lancer, and happened to pick it up in the Mansion. Due to his previous experiences with the similar weapon, Saber may just ask Lancer to train him in using this weapon. *Abilities **'Double Attack': The weapon has an odd ability to enable Saber to strike twice with it in the time it takes to attack once with any normal weapon, each one being only slightly easier to defend **'Regeneration Negation': Once this hits, any form of regeneration at or below the power of the spear itself is completely negated until the fight ends **'Super Armor': This spear has a strange power that lets Saber power through any means of prohibiting, interrupting, or slowing down his attack.. Durandal (Replica.) *Rank: B *Stolen Replica of a Noble Phantasm *Ability **'Indestructible': This weapon is impossible to break from anything that isn't far far above the power of the ability, the blade itself (EX Rank). Ascalon+10 (Replica.) *Rank: C *Stolen Replica of a Noble Phantasm *Ability **'Defensive Reflex': Saber, while holding this blade, is imbued with the ability to block attacks 40% faster, rather than 30% due to Archer's upgrade. Stella (Replica.) *Rank: C++ *A bow that fires purple magical arrows from a distance. Saber has never considered using bows before, but if he could ask a certain Archer to train him... Maybe he can put it to good use... *Ability **'Shockwave Shot': Saber can choose if the impacting arrow creates a powerful shockwave of a 20 meter radius on impact. Phoebus Catastrophe (Replica.) *Rank: C *A bow that fires purple magical arrows from a distance. Saber has never considered using bows before, but if he could ask a certain Archer to train him... Maybe he can put it to good use... *Ability **'Split Shot': Saber can choose to make the flying arrow split into four, in exchange for half damage and range. Undies of Terror *Rank: D *Ability **'Intimidating Aura': It's mysterious power gives Saber the ability to resist intimidation and even Fear Manipulation, as well as attempts to fluster or charm him. This increases if he decides to wear only the underwear. Luna Dial (Broken) *Rank: C *A stolen clock containing a picture of two young maids, Saber... Shouldn't have stolen such an important object... *Ability: **'Time Stop': Saber can use up some of his Mana to activate the stopwatch's power. By throwing it and hitting an enemy, he can stomp time for them momentarily, enough for him to walk up and attack plenty of times before it wears off, though it can be resisted by fighting against Saber's magical power with one's own. If used as a melee weapon, Saber would be stopped in time as well. Other Loot Polyalloy Weapon *Rank: C+ *A handle with a mysterious silver liquid oozing out of it. The weapon can control the shape and size of it to be a heavy or light weapon at Saber's choosing, as the memetic alloy deals physical or water damage. Skynet Sidearm *Rank: C *A black pistol that can fire electricity, fire, or even high pressure water at enemies from 100 meters away. Plasma Lasso *Rank: C+ *Crafted by a certain Avenger, this metal wristband houses a socket that ejects a 10 meter whip of electricity, fire, or watery liquid, made to slash an enemy. *Ability **'Grapple Enhancer': Saber puts this weapon on overdrive to enhance it's grappling capabilities. It cannot be used for short period of time at all after this use. Intelligence: Like his canon self, Ethan is an Extraordinary Genius (Has A Rank Intelligence, increases with his Eye of Minds) Weaknesses: Notable Abilities |-|Cataclysm= Same as his canon self |-|Fate/= From being summoned in the world, Ethan notices that all of his abilities are completely underpowered from their original forms, and straight-up losing most of his abilities. And as a result, as to improvise his strategies even more than before, because even in this world, EVERYONE is physically stronger than he is. However, this doesn't come with any benefits. Ethan in this world is permanently in Essentia: Unchained and has access to a new technique, the Elemental Burst Noble Phantasms Xenotribute: Essentia *Rank: A *A new crystallization of Saber's "Essentia: Unchained", his power that was able to carve his own fate. It allows access to many different elemental "states" which increase his capabilities and decrease his opponent's when his attacks land. **Fire State increases his attack capabilities and reduces fire based attack effects by 50%. It inflicts a lasting burn on his opponent's when hit **Ice State increases his feinting or other maneuver abilities and reduces Ice Attack power by 50%. Attacks slow his opposition down by 50%, decreasing their offensive and defensive reactions, **Wind State increases his agility and mobility and reduces Wind Attack power by 50%. Attacks inflict dizziness, making the enemy unable to attack or think properly **Earth State increases his defenses, making him immune to knockback and stun, as well as reducing all damage by 20%, and Earth attacks by 50%. It also decreases victim's speed by 50% as well as their "resource cost" by 20%, such as Mana. Not only that, they won't be able to charm or defend well either **Lightning State doubles his speed, agility based defense options, upgrades his Dash Magecraft into a Teleport and reduces lightning attacks by 50%. Attacks in this state cause the opponent to not be able to pull of maneuvers like feinting, or the opposite way around *Saber also gains a new technique that he was never able to do before called an Elemental Burst. If he attacks an enemy with a specific order of elemental attacks, they take double damage by the second hit, and completely refund his Mana cost for using said elemental spells. He can endlessly chain them, but they must not be too far in-between, or it won't activate. Super Signal *Rank: A *Previously a weapon Saber uses all of the time in his own world, his ultimate technique has been reduced to a last, but potent, resort. It quadruples Saber's movement speed. His healing and mana regeneration is doubled. He is able to seemingly have much more time to act that his opponents can and none of his Magecraft costs Mana for the temporary duration of this ability. He is also immune to the sealing or negation of his Magecraft, various forms of stuns and slowing down, and his magical potency being negatively affected. Even his perception becomes better with this. Magecraft Blade: Saber conjures up a sword of elemental matter to slash at his opponents. He can channel this power into blade beams or shurikens. His main form of attack before the transition to Mark 3 Dash: Saber's trademark technique from his original world Shards: Saber scatters spiked shards of elemental matter, creating a hazardous spot in the area. All who go in take elemental damage. Wall: Erects a spiked wall of elemental matter as his main form of defense. Saber's main defensive ability. It comes in a variety of forms, and in Mark 3 it is reduced to a much weaker forcefield. Saber can can absorb this wall to create temporary health. Orb: Envelopes his hand with an orb of elemental matter to deal massive damage. Saber's main offensive ability for damage dealing *'Fist': Uses the orb to simply punch his opposition, creating an AoE explosion *'Shot': Fires the orb instead to create an AoE explosion Beam: A simple beam of elemental matter to destroy all in its path. It's Saber's most powerful, most ranged, and most costly attack. Class Skills Magic Resistance *Rank: C *An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Rider *Rank: D *The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. Personal Skills Eye of the Mind *Possesses both variants *False **Rank: A **A natural talent to foresee/sense and avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience. The accuracy of this instinct can be augmented by experience. The ability also grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions. *True **Rank: B **A talent that is identical to Eye of the Mind (False), but achieved through many battles, practice, and hard work to perfect. Martial Blessing *Rank: B *Saber has an incredible talent for hand to hand and blade weapon combat, making him a force to be reckoned with at close range Striker *Rank: B *Saber has the unique ability to be more likely to go first in battle with a burst of speed in an initial confrontation Essentia Awareness *Rank: A *Saber's unique skill granted only to him, is not only able to sense many things others could not through his connection to the elements, but is able to reduce resistances, or even weaken enemies to his next elemental attack. Sixth Sense *Rank: A *Saber's unique skill only accessible from those from his world. It allows him incredibly high sensory capabilities that allow him to see what most could not. Elemental Conduit *Rank: A *Saber can resist up to 25% of all damage dealt by elemental based attacks. In addition to his Noble Phantasm, this allows an absurd defensive affinity for the elements. Bioelectrical Recovery *Rank: A *Saber slowly regains his health over the course of a battle, and in addition, regains a portion of his Mana back every time he is hit by elemental based attack. A combination of C- Rank Self Replenishment and Elemental Key: Cataclysm | Discord Holy Grail War